Hearts of Gold: A Pokemon SoulSilver Collection of Short Tales
by peppermintreshiram
Summary: Six stories, six Pokemon. All of them kept sweet and extremely short. Chapters are not in order of actual game progress.
1. One More Level!

Chapter 1: One More Level!

"Airace, use Gust!"

A strong gust of wind hit the opposing Tentacruel right in the face, giving Sam and her Pidgeotto a critical hit. Now angered, the Tentacruel responded with a Supersonic.

"C'mon Airace, Twister!" she cried out, worried. Fortunately, Airace managed a Twister attack, taking a little bit of the Tentacruel's health. Tentacruel lashed out with it's tentacles, constricing the Flying type's legs.

"Airace, Gust!'

Airace luckily managed a gust despite being dizzy. With the Gust surprising the Tentacruel, it let go of the bird Pokemon.

"One more! You can do it!"

Airace created a burst of wind before the tentacle monster grabbed him once more.

"Airace, Twister!"

The feathered Pokemon was finally knocked out of the dizzy spell. Attacking hard, he gained a critical hit.

"Finish it off with a Quick Attack!"

Speeding, Airace slammed into the foe. In the water, the Tentacruel floated unconscious. "Alright, great job Airace!" Sam smiled, hugging the bashful bird. Airace chirped back happily. It was going to be a long day training, but they were content and happy with each others' company. Working together, the sky is the limit.

**FIN**


	2. Sometimes I Worry

Chapter 2: I'll Protect You

After a day of traveling in the seemingly never-ending forest, Sam and her Espeon decided to rest. Sam decided to fall asleep without even bothering to sleep in the tent, which was a MUCH better idea. However, she let her Pokemon sleep in the tent, instead. Vincent sighed, he hated when she did this. She could be a little too generous. Maybe he was being overprotective, but if she wasn't right by his side or sheltered he got worried sick. Maybe she will be eaten by a pack of rabies-infected Houndoom, and he wouldn't get there in time. These thoughts crossed his head and tied knots in his belly. Carefull not to wake his friends, he made his way out of the tent door. A sense of relief flooded his body as he saw his unharmed trainer. She was sound asleep, chest falling and rising slowly. His trainer was pressed back against a large ash tree. Making his way over to her, he crawled into her lap. With his head set against his paws as he meditated, Vincent made a promise to himself. **If anyone hurts you in any way, I promise I will raise Hell to Earth to protect you.**

**FIN**

(**A/N: **_This __a very old copy of this chapter. I made several, all worded differently. This one I liked the most)_


	3. A Ghostly Storm

Chapter 3: A Ghostly Storm

Being stuck inside of a cave with only her Haunter, her bag of supplies, the sound of the rain and her thoughts was NOT on Sam's to-do list.

She left her other Pokemon in the PC, much to the angry protests of Vincent. She told them they were wanting to get some extra training in, so they were going to travel around and look for Pokemon. "It's only for a few hours." she reassured the overprotective psychic.

A storm closed in on them, and they saw the closest shelter was a cave. They then realized that the storm wouldn't give up until tomorrow. The rain was cold, and the cave was damp and frigid. Her whole body shivered.

Glancing over to her Haunter, she noticed he was shivering, not as much as her, though. "C-c'mon Leon, back in y-your pokeball...it'll be much w-warmer.." Even though it would be odd for a ghost type to be cold, it seemed like the storm was enough to even give Leon a chill.

Much her surprise, Leon refused and made his way over to her. He reached out and hugged her instead. It was actually comforting, the Ghost type hugging her, trying to keep her warm. While not warming her up, being a partially gaseous ghost after all, it was...relaxing.

"Haunt, haunter..." he cooed. With the two intertwined, they both fell asleep. In the morning, they would have to deal with her angered and worried Espeon, so they better rest up!


	4. New Picnic Guest

Chapter 4: Uninvited, but Gladly Welcome House... er... Picnic Guest!

Sam had triumphed in the battle against the Flying-type Gym. Continuing on her journey, the party decided to eat some lunch while enjoying the calming view of the sea. Sweet honey spread on fluffy white bread, no Pokemon could resist such a treat! Seems like the meal attracted a guest, a small Mareep smelled the sweet lunch, and shyly made his way over to the group.

Phenos, who recently evolved into a Croconaw, noticed the newcomer first. He jumped up and let out a growl, ready to protect his friends at all costs. Not to mention he wanted to try his first battle as his second evolution. "Woah, Phenos! It's okay! He just wants a bite to eat. Would you like a sandwich, little Mareep?" Sam asked, grinning, holding out a sandwich. Mareep hesitantly sniffed the food, before taking a small bite. Mareep instantly loved the taste, grabbing the sandwich and skipping happily back into the tall grass.

"Looks like he liked it! I just hope he doesn't bring back others that want some, too." She said, thinking aloud. Phenos shrugged, Airace awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with one wing, while Leon continued to chow down. As the team headed back on the trail, Mareep came back, following them.

"Reep..." he chirped out, loud enough to get her starter's attention. _"Kid, what do you want?"_ Phenos grumbled at him. "_I was wondering... um.. er...please let me come with you! I want to show my family I'm tough! Besides, I have to repay you guys for the food."_ Mareep said, jumping up and down out of excitement. Phenos just nodded, snatched one of the empty Pokeballs on Sam's belt. "Um... Phenos, what're you doing..." Phenos merely handed the ball to her and pointed at the elated Mareep. "Oh, you want me to catch him? I guess..." Sam said, wondering if Phenos really expected her to catch a Pokemon with full health using a regular Pokeball.

She threw the ball, and to her suprise the ball instantly clicked. It sat there unmoving on the dirt road. Picking it up she mumbled a "huh..." and called out the Pokemon. "Well, since you are an official part of our team, I have to give you a nickname! How does Volt sound?" Volt only responsed with a happy cry, and Phenos gave him a thumbs-up.


End file.
